merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruadan
Ruadan is a sorcerer who joined forces with Morgana in order to have revenge over King Arthur for reasons unknown. Biography Searching for the Diamair Some time during the three years that had passed after her second downfall, Morgana joined forces with the druid Ruadan, who probably informed her of an ancient prophecy regarding Arthur's Bane. To gain full knowledge on the prophecy's mystery, the two sorcerers started looking for the Diamair, the key to all knowledge, that was rumored to be hidden under the Fortress of Ismere. For three months Ruadan and Morgana, with the help of a pack of magical wolfs under the High Priestess' control, captured the men who ventured into the Northern Plains and forced them to work in the mines under the castle. They also recruted Saxon bandits who formed a small army under their orders. His daughter Sefa was able to become Queen Guinevere's maid and pass information to her father. One night, she approached him in a ruined building in the woods near Camelotl while he was praying the ancient gods of the Old Religion. When he realised someone was coming, he used magic to blow two torches out and was able to move so quickly that he caught his daughter by surprise, catching her off-guard from behind and putting a dagger on her throat. After realising who his victim was, he told Sefa not to be afraid, because fear was only in her mind and no one could scare her. The maid informed him that King Arthur and his men were going to Ismere, to attack the fortress and free Morgana's prisoners. The two villains were expecting this, but they hadn't thought that Arthur could have taken another route, approaching Ismere from West. Sefa informed his father of the King's secret plan and so, along with Morgana and their Saxon army, he attacked the Camelot Knights as they awoke from a short rest. He manageed to injure Sir Leon during the battle and belted Arthur with a mace (Arthur's Bane). Rescuing Sefa After hearing that Sefa, had been sentenced to death, Ruadan went to Camelot to rescue her. He infiltrated the castle and broke Sefa out of the dungeons. Father and daughter were later surrounded by several knights but Ruadan once again displayed his impressive combat skills by fighting off several knights at once before finally being fatally injured by Sir Elyan. After he was wounded, he and Sefa fled. The knights did not try very hard to stop them, presumably because they knew Ruadan was dying and Gwen had ordered them not to harm Sefa, whom she had actually never intended to execute. Although Sefa begged him to heal himself, Ruadan knew that he was dying and his last request to his daughter was to send a message to Morgana. He then told Sefa that he loved her and asked her to be strong before dying. Personality Ruadan believed that fear was only in a person's mind. However he did show signs of paranoia since he pressed a sword to Sefa's throat before realizing that it was her. He clearly hated the Pendragon family, which was ironic since he was allied to Morgana, who was a member of the family, saying that the only thing they were good for was death. Ruadan did not consider Morgana to be a Pendragon, despite the fact that she was Arthur Pendragon's half sister. Ruadan was vain and appeared to think that he was Arthur's Bane, which may have been his motivation for joining Morgana, in addition to the fact that he considered Arthur to be no better than his father, Uther Pendragon. However Ruadan did have a softer side and genuinely loved his daughter Sefa. Although he often ordered her about, he showed a great deal of love for her because he infiltrated Camelot all by himself, in order to rescue her. While they were escaping he also fought several knights at once in order to protect her, not realising that ''he ''was actually the main target rather than Sefa. As he was dying, Ruadan told Sefa that he loved her and asked her to be strong. Abilities Ruadan is a sorcerer and capable of using magic to allow himself to move with incredible speed. This was shown when he first used a spell to blow out some torches and then darted to his daughter's side and pressed a sword to her throat so quickly that he almost seemed to have teleported. After he was wounded rescuing Sefa from Camelot, she begged him to heal himself, suggesting that he was trained to heal wounds with magic. However Ruadan did not even try to heal himself, realising that there was no point since the injury was fatal. In addition Ruadan showed great skill as a warrior and despite his age, he was able to hold his own against much younger opponents. Interestingly he did not show any of his awesome speed while he was fighting, presumably because he needed to save energy due to his age. He wounded Sir Leon, one of Camelot's finest warriors, with his sword and held his own against Arthur Pendragon who was considered by many to be the greatest warrior Camelot had ever seen. When Arthur disarmed him, Ruadan used a Mace and injured Arthur with it, although Arthur's armour blocked most of the blow, preventing Ruadan from mortally wounding him. Ruadan's amazing talent as a swordsman was later shown when he fought several knights at the same time all by himself whilst rescuing Sefa from Camelot. Although Sir Elyan managed to fatally wound him, Ruadan cut down several opponents before finally being stabbed in the stomach. Ruadan was also shown to be capable of a very powerful kick, although it is unclear if his kick was made more powerful through magic or if he was simply very strong physically. Gallery Liam cunningham.png Prepare for battle.png Liam-Cunningham-merlin-series-5.jpg Ruadan (3) Image1.jpg Ruadan (2) Image1.jpg IMG_0986.PNG|Ruadan's Tattoo/Marking Ruadan patience.png large throne room.png ruadan hits arthur with mace.png pendragons are good for nothing but death.png druid marking.png spell ruadan.png ruadan and sefa.png sefa approaches her father.png ruadan pray.png fear is in here.png arthur hits ruadan.png ruadan alone.png ruadan catche.png ruadan in battle.png Category:Series 5 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Series 5 Enemies Category:Article stubs Category:Enemies and Villains Category:Alive Villains Category:Magic Category:Magical Foes Category:Druids Category:Attempted to kill Arthur Category:Fathers